User blog:Squid peanut /Sean's waifu war, written by Squid Peanut as per sean's guidlines
One day Tatsumaki was walking in the wasteland that was once city A carrying a canister of helium to infilate her already huge ego because she couldn’t by beating anyone worthwhile because she was such a bitch and anyone who was strong would just leave. It was because of this “skill” that a trash waifu like her was able to ever get the position of S rank 2, because otherwise she’s just a sassy lost child. “My, I love being on top, of course it wouldn’t be any other way since I am the best” she said inhaling ego helium. “If only Fubuki could learn that friendship was bullshit and lesser life forms just way you down, fu hu hu hu hu hu” Then suddenly Fubuki and the Blizzard gang. “Sister!” said Fubuki, her friends standing behind her, their respect and loyalty for her forming a visible aura. “I won’t let you walk over me any longer!” “Have you finally realized that friendship is bullshit?” “No, I got more friends and they told me to believe in the Blizzard group that believes in me!!” And with that Fubuki became SSJGSSJGSSJGSSJRTSMMOMOBAFPSMLG420TM and was every color and her hair blotted out and became the sun and every star in the concept of infinite skies. And tatsumaki said “that’s nothing, here’s the power of solitude and condescension!” and tatsumaki began to ooze discussing slime that was manly peach like in color. The Blizzard tribe shuddered for a brief moment at the stench. Fubuki was just filled with more DETERMINATION. “Blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub” which was goo covered trash hitler waifu for “scared?” “Not at all! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” Fubuki charged slime bitch. Slime bitch used stench but Fubuki stomped harder the suggsverse vs monarch of pointland. “the stomp isn’t enough, the bitch trash is still there” cried the Blizzard confederacy. “I need more power, a pure waifu to destroy this vulgar one.” Fubuki raised her hands to her SSJGSSJGSSJGSSJRTSMMOMOBAFPSMLG420TM hair and said. “to face a waifu so impure, one who threatens all of reality with her filth, I call upon one of the Archwaifus of purity, whose power is so great her existence replaces lesser waifus everywhere, I tag in ROSALINA and Chicca. “ And down from the heavens she came, the Blizzard extended buddy system gasped at her brilliance. As they could see up her dress, under it was a waifu hyperverse. “Who has summoned me?” asked Rosalina. “I” said Fubuki. “My sister is a cancerous waifu and a disgrace to the house of Baka; she must be destroyed if the porter Is to be freed to cuddle with us.” She motioned over to the growing mound of hate and man peach ooze named tatsumaki, no Tatsutrashy. “very well, let’s kick it’s ass” And it was so, the cosmos themselves spat at tatsutrashy, even the fabled infinite RKO was used but still Tatsutrashy remained. “This is impossible, no matter how hard we stomp her, no matter how perfect we are, some Stupid Somebody or something is keeping her filth here.” Rosalina’s every word had everyone enamored with her and wanting to help her in any way. “we must summon the queen of waifus, but to do that takes time, hold fast everyone. Then suddenly, an infinite mass of somewhat thick metal wire fell on top of Stupidtrashy stomping it yet again but to no avail. “Hello” said a lightbulb atop the pile as a cluster of wires waved at the pure champions of waifu. Most of The wires unwound to some ethereal plane and the light bulb spoke again. “I am Squid Peanut and I represent the VS archives. We’re a meta omnipotent organization interested in learning about the powers and abilities of all life and non-life.” Rosalina and Fubuki were too busy to respond. “Um, I know you’re busy but I want to ask you a couple questions about this, SSJGSSJGSSJGSSJRTSMMOMOBAFPSMLG420TM, I hope I’m saying that right, thing.” The two still did not respond, but Stupidtrashy did. “blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub!” “wha?” “blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub” “re-really, I’m sorry for, um, sucking” the light bulb seemed to be tearing up somehow. “blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub!” “Sniff” “waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” The light bulb ran away into another dimension. But, he had given Rosalina and Fubuki to finish their summoning. “We call upon the queen of waifus” said Rosalina. “She who is best of all” said Fubuki. “She who beats wincest” “She who owns all laifus” “She who never looks bad from any angel” “She is everything anyone could ever want” “And” “HER” “NAME” “IS” “'JOHN CENA'” And with John Cena’s presence, all was made perfect, and stupidtrashy was eraced from waifu world forever. “Hey Rosalina” said Fubuki “Yes?” asked Rosalina “I’m bored” “Oh, would you like to go get steak?” “Sure” EPILOUGE: meanwhile at the VS Arcives a blue being was an old bearded man, a mass of tentacles with a kippah, and a young man with black hair and green clothes were all looking irate at a large group of various odd beings The old man spoke “Okay, whose Idea was it to send Squid to talk to an extremely emotionally abusive person?” Category:Blog posts